Half Demon
by NewCrawdad035
Summary: A teen must fight using his half-demon powers to defend his family and friends


Half Demon

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Zack woke up in a car trunk "Really they found me again!"(Zack Parker Age:14 Half Demon) He yelled as he was banging on the trunk, a few minutes later the trunk open by a stranger and the stranger grabbed him, threw him on the ground and tied him up Stranger 1 said: " You gotta get better at hiding Zack." Zack replied, " Well I will but you know these ropes won't keep me down, Ramone." Ramone answered " Well it will once we put these guns on your head." the soldiers aimed at Zack's head but then outta nowhere someone attacked Ramone yelled " INTRUDER ATTACKMEN!" Zack yelled, " Adam you made it!" Adam knocked out Ramone and killed the rest of the soldiers, Adam replied: "Of course little bro." (Adam Parker Zack's older brother Age:16 a Vampire) Adam said, " Now we gotta get out of here before any more of them come and brush my teeth before anyone sees any blood on it."

Once they arrived at a hotel Zack said: " Hey Adam we gotta keep Chris safe before Ramone finds him and hurts him." Adam replies " Don't Worry Zack nothing will happen to him and by the way, we have school tomorrow so tell Chris to sleep." Zack went up to Chris and said: " Chris bedtime now." Chris whined, " Come on Zack just a couple more minutes please?" (Chris Parker Age:12 Human) Zack replied, " No Chris sleep now." Chris went to brush his teeth and went to sleep. Adam said, " Now it's time for us to sleep." Zack and Adam went to sleep.

Chapter 2 The Fight

Zack's alarm clock went up and saw Chris playing on his Xbox One Ghost Recon Wildlands Zack asked: " Chris how long did you stay up?" Chris answered, " Only like 6:30 like always." Chris always puts his alarm to 6:30 to play video games Zack said in his head, Adam got up and asked " Chris-" Zack interrupted " 6:30" Adam replied, " Oh yeah I forgot." They got ready for school and dropped Chris at Middle School Chris waved goodbye and started to hang out with his friends and then Adam and Zack went to their school, they entered school and went to their lockers they were right next to each other Zack asked " Hey um uh ok can I copy your answers on homework." Adam replied " You didn't do it again dude when are you getting in the habit of doing your homework? Well anyway, see ya at lunch." Zack went to his class they were in different grades Zack was new to high school. Zack then saw his friend Jack " Hey Zack sit over here."(Jack Norton Zacks best friend Human Age:14) Zack sat right next to him " Dude we are in high school this is so cool!" but then Zack Jerry " Hey you move somewhere else or something bad happens" (Jerry School Bully Age:15) Zack replied, " Not as cool as Jerry." Jack moaned " Aw man Jerry is in our class." Zack said " Yup" after Math and Computer class ended it was straight to lunch. Zack sat right next to Adam in lunch Zack said: " Jerry is in my class dude." Adam replied, " Really wow." Zack said, " Yeah also I didn't get in trouble for doing my homework." Adam said, " Dude next time I'm not letting you copy my answers from now on you're doing it on your own." Zack replied "Fine." after lunch it was recessed a game of Infection started where two taggers are Infected and must tag other people so they are on their team until there's the last survivor. Zack bumps into Jerry on accident Jerry pushes Zack to the ground Jerry yelled: " Watch where you're going loser!" A huge crowd starts to surround us Zack said: " How about you watch where you're going." Jerry yelled " Did you just talk back to me! I will teach you a lesson!" Jerry punched Zack and then the crowd gasp

Jerry was beating Zack up until Zack's girlfriend came in Sally commanded: " Hey leave Zack alone!"(Sally Age 14 Human Zack's Girlfriend) Jerry mocked " Look who came to save the day Zack's girlfriend Sally what are you going to do about it." Adam and Jack came in Adam yelled: " Hey leave my little brother alone!" Jerry said, " Well look who it is Zack's big brother and his friend Jack." Zack got up and then Jerry was going for a punch until Zack dodge it and slammed a book on Jerry's face the crowd gasped Adam figured out something Zack was in his trigger scent mode where when Zack gets so angry he starts killing innocents of people and will kill anyone on sight and is targeting and knew that he must stop Zack before he kills, Adam yelled " Zack Stop!" Zack didn't stop he kept on hurting Jerry and then Jack came in and grabbed Zack but then Zack was back to normal. Zack confusingly said, " What happened?" Jack whispered " Trigger Scent." Zack was shocked and then Jerry was going to kick him until Zack punched him. yelled, " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The crowd went complete silence. The crowd explained and then " ZACK EXPELLED NOW!" yelled Zack went home and rested.

Chapter 3 The Reavers

Zack woke up and then received a phone call from Sally. Sally asked, " You okay Zack?" Zack replied, " Yeah I'm okay." Sally and Zack talked for a while then hung up. Chris asked, " Whoa did you get beaten up again." Zack gives Chris a glaring look. Chris said, " Yup you did." Zack then went outside and saw cars the Reavers are here (Reavers a demon group to kill good guys and to kill Zack and his brothers also friends Leader: Ramone) Zack yelled to Adam " ADAM RAMONE IS HERE!" Adam came out and saw what's happening Adam yelled: " I'm going to get Chris try to fight them off or something just do it quickly!" The Reavers arrived. Ramone said, " Hey Zack." Zack angrily replied, " What are you doing here?" Ramone answered, " Whoa the attitude and what happen to your face?" Zack replied, " School fight now get out or there will be consequences!" Adam came out the door with Chris. Ramone replied, " I can't do that." Zack started to fight them using his powers. Zack yelled, " Get Chris in the car!" Adam went in the car and buckled up Chris. Adam grabbed a Reaver and bit it hard and killed it. Zack used fireballs and attacked and the Reavers then mind controlled them and kill themselves but then Zack got shot. Zack was in pain but then Adam came in and grabbed them throw them in the sky and sliced through them. There was still more of them. Adam questioned " Zack are you okay!" Zack got up and answered, " Yeah I been shot before and if I can live through that I can live through this." Zack got up and force pushed the Reavers also possessed one of them and killed some of the Reavers. Zack then exploded them with his powers. Ramone was driving away and there were no more Reavers left. Zack said, " We gotta go find a different place to live before someone sees us with this mess."

Chapter 4 Reavers at school

Zack, Adam, and Chris found a place to live near their school. Zack entered school and talked to Jack " Zack what happened to you?" questioned Jack Zack replied, " Bullet shot but it's okay I dealt with this remember." Jack remembered that time. Once it was recessed Jerry came up "HEY ZACK I WANT A REMATCH!" yelled Jerry Zack replied " Ok fine." Zack then punched him and Jerry went for a punch and Zack blocked it and broke his arm." Jerry pleased " Please stop you win Zack don't hurt me please!" Zack went away and It was time for math.

The Reavers came in and asked, " Have you seen this person." It was Zack. " Zack dude we gotta get out of here." Jack said, " I know dude I got it." Zack replied Zack then answered to the Reaver " Here I am what do you want." The Reaver said, " Everyone get out please." Everyone got out and then the Reaver revealed himself as Ramone. Ramone said " Nice to meet you Jack again." before any of them could answer Ramone punched Zack and kicked Jack. Jack said, " If you want a fight here's a fight." Jack went for a punch but then Ramone countered it and punched him in the face, Zack, then grab a chair outta nowhere and did a chair shot on Ramone's face and made his nose bleed. Then some reavers came in and started attacking Zack. Jack yelled, " Leave him alone!" Jack was then hit with the gun. Reaver 1 " Get up Ramone we got them" Ramone got up and said slowly " Good now we gotta send them to our base."

Chapter 5 The Reavers Base

Zack and Jack were tied up inside of the car till they dragged them out meanwhile Adam, Sally, and Chris couldn't find Zack and Jack. Sally asked, " Where's Zack?" Adam and Chris both answered, " I don't know." Chris immediately said " Jinx!" Adam ignored him. Adam then found a chair with a blood on it." Adam said, " Guys I know where they are." Adam told them Zack and Jack was captured by the Reavers but Sally didn't understand the whole story. Sally confusedly said, " What's going on!?" Adam replied, " Zack will tell you to let's go!" Zack was in a different room than Jack. Ramone came in. Ramone said " Hey Zack looks like we finally got you.

Zack replied, " Yeah but not for long." Ramone said, " We are gonna get answers out of you." Zack said, " Yeah I'm not that easy."

Ramone replied, " I forgot to add that we are going to torture you if you don't answer." So Ramone started asking questions and tortured Zack if he doesn't listen. Ramone said, " Wow your one tough guy but you're not tough enough to handle this." Zack said, " Don't be sure about that." Ramone got guards to come out and hold Zack."

Zack said, " Get off of me." Ramone said, " Hold him till I make him into the trigger scent thing he turns to." Zack yelled as he was trying to get rid of the guards " No don't you dare!" Ramone immediately grabbed his gun and shot Zack in the leg " AHHHH!" Zack screamed

Jack heard Zack's scream and the gunshot. Jack said, " Oh no they're shooting him."

Chapter 6 Bloody fight

By the time Adam, Sally, and Chris arrived they freed Jack and then Adam saw Zack covered with blood. Adam said with a low voice " No no no no... Zack don't die on me." Adam checked if Zack was breathing but he wasn't then he checked his pulse nothing still."

Sally said while crying " No Zack please please don't let this be the end." Ramone and his soldiers came in. Ramone said, " Look who's here you were too late Adam and that made Zack die now guards attack them." Adam was going to fight but then was stabbed with a katana. Reaver robot said, " No one will defeat us." Jack yelled " NO ADAM." Ramone knocked out both Sally, Jack, and Chris then dragged them into a room filled with explosives." Zack then heard them screaming.

Zack woke up angrily and with a trigger scent he got out of the chair and killed the Reaver soldiers. Zack screamed as he was killing soldiers "ARHHHH AHHHHH!" Zack decapitated the soldiers and was being violent than ever before and whenever shot he would feel it but ignore it. Zack then grabbed a Reaver and squashed his face to the wall. Zack then finally finds a robot Reaver holding Adam who is stabbed and Ramone beside him. Ramone commanded " I got Adam go kill Zack!" the robot Reaver went for Zack. The Reaver robot and Zack fought. Zack was stabbed many times but ignored it. Zack then finally broke the helmet and a Reaver was controlling the robot and then Zack snapped his neck. Zack went after Ramone. Ramone said, " Whoa kiddo calm down there and my god how much blood on you."

Zack then grabbed the robots katana and attacked Ramone with it.

Ramone dodges few of it till Zack got his leg. Ramone screamed in pain. Ramone said while hurt " Hurry Zack kill me instead and let your friends die or save them but I will escape." Zack had to choose but he was in trigger scent and decided to kill Ramone till Adam came up and said: " Zack free your friends instead please I know your still in there." Zack then decided to free his them." Zack was in trigger mode still but Adam was bleeding. Jack knew a guy who can heal him and came instantly he is called Raphael. Raphael healed Adam but then Zack was out of trigger scent and fell. Raphael said, " Oh no the amount of pain he's been through I might not be able to heal him." Adam begged, " Try please he's my brother and it's my responsibility to take care of him and Chris." Raphael tried to heal him. Zack was healed but was unconscious.

Chapter 7 It's only the beginning

Zack then woke up. Zack saw Adam " Dude what happened?" Zack asked Adam answered " I will tell you soon and meet Raphael the guy who saved you. Zack said, " Nice to meet you." Raphael nodded

Sally came in " Zack your still alive!" Zack replied, " Yeah I am." Everyone came in like it was a family reunion. Zack was explained what happened and then Explained how Zack became half demon and how Adam became a vampire. It was finally the end.

Zack said, " Yeah that's our story."

AFTER SCENE

The lights turn on and it was Ramone

Ramone was looking at files and then saw Adam's ex-girlfriend. Emma and who hated Adam due to him being a vampire and killing a family member from her. Ramone said, " I will have my revenge."


End file.
